This invention relates to compositions useful in reducing foaming in aqueous film forming compositions such as latex paint and rubber slab dips, particularly those based on dispersions of hydrophobic silica in hydrocarbon or other hydrophobic liquids, and aims to simultaneously overcome the settling properties in such anti-foam and enhance their anti-foam activity.